These Sins
by Mizuki99
Summary: When Tsunayoshi and his Guardians first moved to Italy after the tragic death of Tsuna's mother, Xanxus had been assigned as head of the security squadron that would be escorting the Decimo. They all should have known that it wouldn't end well for some reason or another... (Trigger Warnings. Dark Themes Implied.)


_**Author's Note**_ : What is with me and dark oneshots inspired by music? The song that inspired this is called _Wash Away Those Years_ by Creed.

Implied dark/adult themes give this story its rating. Nothing direct. Character deaths.

* * *

When Tsunayoshi and his Guardians first moved to Italy after the tragic death of Tsuna's mother, Xanxus had been assigned as head of the security squadron that would be escorting the Decimo. For safety measures, he and his Elements would be staying at the Varia's Main Estate under the safe watch of the Varia's leaders (there were more than just them living in the main estate but the underground floors were all their personal living quarters with Xanxus' level on the very bottom—the above-ground estate was the working quarters and was, for the most part, open for access as the underground levels all required a key, a retina scan and a palm scan to get in). There was more than enough space for them in the underground levels as all of the Varia members stayed on Xanxus' level to keep their pack together.

It was out of personal preference. Their Flames, after being forcibly separated when the bond had been fresh, had strained almost to the breaking point. It stretched thin, wearing holes in some places and cracking in others. Now that their Sky was back, they need close proximity to sustain their bond, to repair it.

There was a lot of sex in the beginning, with Xanxus' Flame sending him into a near-feral state that almost snapped his psyche because thirteen hours had only been enough to take the edge off—not satiate him completely. After the ring battles, after being interrogated and then eventually cleared, Xanxus had taken all of his Elements, over and over again.

In those moments, he worshiped his Elements. He took his time, bringing them to come over and over again before he allowed them to give back and when they did, they made sure to hold their connection where it was strongest so they could worship him in return despite being half-exhausted.

What they couldn't do physically, they could do with their Flames. Sky Flames were sensitive and that was often more rewarding than the sex itself. Xanxus' reaction varied, depending on the property of the Flame. With Squalo, even if he started out rough, eventually, he would calm down. When Squalo got his turn, Xanxus' Wrath would purr like a contented beast and reward him (usually in the way of pooled power between the two of them—accessing that power was hard on the body but the wounds and strains healed quickly because there were fragments of _Sky Flames_ in their shared power).

When all seven Flames combined, it formed into something solid that could be molded into a weapon—usually rings but Primo had used his to make the watches he gifted his Elements with as he had been gifted with a third of the Trinisette. It channeled their Flames in a way that nothing else could, altering to match their strength and their weapons.

The material looked like a grotesquely formed rock with areas that reflected all colors of the rainbow. Sometimes there would be gems hidden within the depths of the rock. The material had to be taken to someone who could touch it as it burned everyone—even the Skies that formed the energy into such a material—that tried.

Their bonds had not reached that point yet. They wouldn't for a while but it was something Xanxus eagerly anticipated (not that he'd show it).

Xanxus remembered hearing from his father that the size of the rock depended on how much energy they pooled and _used_. They usually saved it for those especially hard missions that left them wounded and missing half of their squadron.

The boys had complained, making their displeasure known before Xanxus barked at them to be quiet. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past." He snarled. The ring conflicts had been as they appeared—trials. He didn't care who took the Vongola as long as it remained strong and stayed there when he left it. Sawada had passed his test and his opinion had only solidified when his mind had been flooded by memories of the war they had fought ten years down the timeline. He would submit… but that brat had better be ready if he screwed up. "Orders are orders and it's not like we don't have space to spare. Besides," Xanxus smirked. "I'd like my rematch."

They may not have understood his reasoning for wanting to keep the Sawada brat around (they thought he was beyond such emotions) but there was a small part of him that wondered if he could synchronize with the brat the same he had synchronized with his brothers. It was a simple curiosity—reasonable. Last time he had checked, the brat's Flame still reeked of that sickly sweet _new_ scent. His Flame was all theory and no practical.

He was not disappointed.

Tsunayoshi's resolve had taken a solid form—a phoenix. The same as his father (though the man didn't know it).

The same as Vongola Primo.

He always loved irony. It made life worth living.

His laughter almost resembled a big cat's purr. Tsunayoshi was am used by his mirth. "See something you like?" He asked lightly, his eyes taking on just the faintest tint of gold when the doors to the plane opened. Despite his friendly tone and amicable nature, there was a deep-rooted sadness that seemed to be forever etched into his eyes. He had lost a huge part of his life so it was to be expected.

"Damn straight I do." Xanxus said lowly. "Let's get the hell out of here." He grabbed his jacket put it over Tsunayoshi's head so that his face would remain hidden as they made a quick dart for the cars. Their Elements would take different cars to throw off suspicion. Only Squalo and Xanxus would be in Tsuna's personal car. And Reborn. Always Reborn.

Squalo was on the left and Xanxus was on the right. Tsuna was disappointed he didn't get a window seat but he supposed that it didn't matter. "It's for your safety. Italy is not Namimori. The second you stepped foot onto that plane, you became a target." Reborn lectured.

"Don't be a nag. I already know that." Tsuna said, his arms tightening around the Arcobaleno so he couldn't retaliate. "Just have some pity on this middle-class brat. I'm not used to the granduer."

"You're kidding." Squalo deadpanned. Tsuna smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes as he shook his head. "You're going to hate the main estate then." He paused, glancing at Xanxus who was listening but not looking at them. "Xanxus did."

"Still do." He said gruffly.

"Mm," Tsuna hummed. "I'm sure I'll get tired of the whispers eventually and snap some necks." Something burned in his eyes—something that worried Xanxus because he recognized it as a thirst for revenge.

Revenge was a self-destructive cycle. Everyone knew that. Mistakes were made and sacrifices that couldn't be taken back could leave endless damage in its wake.

"I thought you had the patience of a saint." Squalo said.

"Even saints lose their patience eventually." Tsuna smiled thinly at him. It was strange how he could speak a thousand words with just a fucking _smile_. "My temper is nasty. I hope you never have to see it."

Squalo coughed exaggeratedly and jerked his head at Xanxus before he averted his attention to the window when Xanxus looked at him. Tsuna snickered softly, a genuine smile turning up his lips. That was the only reason he didn't send his Rain's head through the window.

They all arrived at the same time and Xanxus got a good look at the other Elements. They were all wounded but they walked with their heads held high. Xanxus nodded in approval. They looked like Guardians now. Tsunayoshi's core was no longer sweet but there were still traces of it underneath the harmony (always unique to the Flame user). Tsunayoshi's smelled like burning sandalwood with something sweet like the morning fog that covered a rose garden.

Xanxus' was burning evergreen (burning wood—always burning wood) with and undertone of wet underbrush. Life, Tsuna thought. How… ironically suiting.

They arrived at the main estate for the welcoming party. No one paid their bandages any mind as they introduced the Decimo and his Family. Xanxus stayed close to Tsuna, making sure no one did anything. His instincts were at ease because everyone around him was familiar and no one bore Tsuna any ill-will… until Iemitsu approached.

Warning bells went off making Xanxus stand straighter and sending a jolt through his bond despite his desire to keep his suspicion hidden from his Element. It would be a while before Xanxus could block them out completely. Squalo and Bel quietly alerted their Guardian counterparts and they began making their way over from all corners. Xanxus signaled for them to wait, activating their com-link.

Tsuna seem to sense his unease and shared it. His Vongola Intuition was screaming at him, telling him to deny whatever the man asked.

"Tsuna," The man's words were oddly hesitant and slurred. He was drunk. "I'm going to retire for the night and I'd like to have a word with you before I do. Will you walk back with me?"

The request wasn't odd and he had said it loud enough to draw attention. Tsuna would look like the bad guy if he said no. His arms tightened around Reborn as he smiled pleasantly. "Sure." Even though his mouth said yes, his Flame thrashed and screamed in a way that clearly said _no_. Xanxus made a move to follow but Iemitsu's eyes cut to his and he all but sneered.

"Not you." He said.

"I've been ordered to protect the Decimo." He said between grit teeth. He tried to stall, to make him stay, but Iemitsu was not in the mood for pleasantries.

Xanxus cursed as Tsuna's presence grew farther and farther away until he was out of his range and his Wrath threatened to consume him.

 _Damn it all_.

* * *

Xanxus had waited up for the brat, making sure to hack the command center and make it stop on one of the levels above the two that were currently occupied. They wouldn't be disturbed. He made sure of that. Tsuna stumbled in, half blind with pain. Xanxus caught the scent of blood, sex and fear. When he caught Tsunayoshi, the boy screamed.

Xanxus jerked back. The scream had not been heard as the floors were soundproofed but it had startled him. Tsunayoshi stumbled back, blinded by fear. His Flame retreated so far into his core that Xanxus was not surprised when he stumbled over nothing and was sent to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed, curling in on himself. Xanxus watched, half horrified as the kid displayed behavior that was _very fucking familiar_ because he'd seen it so _many_ times.

In rape victims.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, his Wrath already consuming him and he didn't have the heart to stop it because he _was_ pissed.

Dull brown eyes met nearly-feral crimson. Fear subsided causing the Wrath to clear—he needed to be conscious in order to keep an eye on the boy. "Xanxus?" He asked, as though he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Xanxus waited for the denial to fade—he was ready for the break-down but he was _most certainly **not** _ ready for the way the Phoenix wrapped around his Wrath and let his _unquestionable loyalty_ (how the _fuck_ was that even _possible_ with another _Sky_? Was Tsunayoshi admitting he was the alpha Sky despite _defeating him_? He'd heard about those kind of Skies but had never encountered one—Enrico had commented that they _got off_ on being stripped of their power) reflect through his Flame.

Xanxus almost collapsed when Tsunayoshi's Flame harmonized with his in a way that was _too similar_ to his brothers.

If he was drunk enough or was feeling particularly chatty, he'd tell everyone that this was the moment that the last of his hesitation in accepting public submission (oh but not where it truly mattered, some sick, sadistic part of him commented, because Tsunayoshi would _always_ be a submissive Sky when it came to his own).

"Who did this to you?" He asked again, his Wrath snapping loose from the Phoenix and pinning it the same way a female lion would reprimand her cub. He could almost hear the wounded cry the Phoenix made.

"Iemitsu!" He cried, throwing himself into Xanxus' arms and losing it. Xanxus stroked his hair while his Wrath threatened to burn him alive.

But he said nothing. He made sure to keep Tsunayoshi oblivious to the inferno that was threatening to consume him like a wildfire would a forest. He made sure that he would know nothing, comforting him and soothing his pain where he knew how without intercourse.

It was difficult but he could manage a transition. Anything for his own.

It wasn't until Tsunayoshi made a discontented sound and arched against him in a way that was familiar because his Elements did the same when they made their demands clear. He didn't want to be treated like a victim because he most certainly was not. He wanted to be treated like a wounded warrior.

Xanxus complied, his mouth slanting over Tsunayoshi's in a way that signified he wanted complete surrender. It horrified him how easily he got it.

It was then that he saw how _exhausted_ the Phoenix really was. How brittle being reborn over and over again made it. Now that there was someone stronger than him to take the mantle, he was more than willing to surrender it but things out of his control prevented him from giving it up despite the fact the mantle was _far too heavy_ to wear alone.

The Vongola was _breaking_ him, Xanxus realized when their activities left Tsunayoshi purified (how that twisted logic worked, Xanxus didn't want to know) and satiated because he knew he was _safe_.

"What did Iemitsu do to you?" He asked, knowing he would get an honest answer. Tsunayoshi's eyes were glazed and glowing with Dying Will Flames. He doubted that the younger Sky would even remember being asked.

"He was drunk. He wanted his wife but when she wasn't there, he took me instead."

Xanxus was disgusted. To be broken so easily. The Young Lion was _weak_. Tsunayoshi sighed, lowering his head and shifting so that he was closer to Xanxus. "Won't happen again." He murmured.

Somehow, Xanxus doubted that. This time, however, he wouldn't let the man be alone with him.

* * *

"Viper."

His Mist jerked in surprise. The marks on her cheeks elongated in her surprise. The salamander on her head made a croaking sound before his frog-shell shattered and it bit its tail. "What can I do for you, my Sky?" She asked, her lips turning upward when Xanxus' Wrath purred.

"Gather the Arcobaleno. I think that it is time that Verde is given another piece to the puzzle."

"Would you like to do a demonstration?" She asked, already picking up on his implication. As such, her voice (despite being in the form of a child) came out in a sultry purr that made him want to reclaim her.

They had broken the curse temporarily. The pacifier had dulled to the shade of a river-stone, looking more like a colorless rock than the pacifier it had once been, but her limbs had lengthened and she found herself sobbing as she was _finally free_.

Xanxus had marked her then, rubbed off the taint of the curse. When it was reapplied, it didn't feel as heavy. She sealed the pacifier away, relishing in the feel of the power that was pooled between Sky and Element. Xanxus' Flame counteracted the curse and slowly, but surely, she found herself growing.

But when she used the power that the Arcobaleno trinkets gave her, all of that growth was drained from her body, rendering her a child again. She knew how to fight the curse but she didn't know how to break it entirely.

Maybe Verde could figure it out where they could not.

She had not told the other Arcobaleno because it was not solely her secret to tell. When she asked Xanxus if she could, he had denied it, telling her that there was something they needed to obtain. At the time, she had thought he was talking about the Vongola Rings. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Something told her she would find out tonight.

So she ran her Flame through the pacifier, feeling her growth drain from her body. She made a discontented sound. "You owe me for this, boss." She said. "I do not like having my progressed taken from me."

"You don't need to worry, my Mist," Xanxus said, putting a hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch, her own small hand resting on the back of his. "Soon, you will not need to fight the curse because it will be gone completely. I swear to you."

Viper shivered as Xanxus' Wrath settled and the harmony factor in his Sky Flame wrapped around her terrifyingly like a vice and an embrace all wrapped into one but she felt no fear. As an Arcobaleno, the feel of it was intensified because they were the only Elements who could do what the Sky's did with their Flame despite being Elements. It was a strength and a weakness. A strength because they were strong enough to understand the struggles that Skies went through but a weakness because, while they could certainly dish it out, they couldn't take it when that kind of power was directed at them.

They had the bite to back the bark but when it came to taking damage, they were pathetically weak because their Flames weren't made to fight like that. Sky Flames were made to fight on all three levels. Elements were only made to fight on two.

He waited on the edge of the estate where he could sense all of the Arcobaleno coming. He closed his eyes and waited. They were all restless, he could tell. They were like wild animals, snapping and snarling and stomping their feet to display their displeasure. They did not like that Xanxus called them here.

Yellow wings spread and the Flames receded. The Sun Raven settled behind Reborn before disappearing. "Why did you call us here?"

"I've been keeping dangerous secrets and I think it's time they were unveiled, don't you think, _Renato_?"

Reborn started. Xanxus had told him that he would only call the assassin by his real name but doing so would break the spell that Shamal had spun to keep his memories at bay. Reborn stumbled back as the web splintered and snapped. The assault was painful but Xanxus ignored him. "I've found a means to fight the curse—perhaps you can figure out the rest."

His Mist, who had been hovering behind him, was expecting Xanxus' Flame-infused hand to snap the connection between her Flame and the pacifier. She cried out as the curse broke and her limbs grew too fast for her body to keep up with. Xanxus' Flame helped her regenerate from the damage. When she fell to her knees, gasping for breath, he draped his coat around her to keep her decent. She nodded in thanks, arranging her hair so that her sewn eyes would not be seen.

Shock rippled over the crowd.

"Is this why you betrayed us?"

"I never _betrayed_ you." Viper whispered. "I distanced myself but I never betrayed you. It is… hard… to keep secrets."

It had torn her apart. She had begged and screamed but Xanxus had still said no.

Xanxus closed his eyes as the Arcobaleno touched and examined his Mist. He never did share well with others.

"It's only temporary… but a taste of freedom is better than none at all." Viper whispered. Xanxus pulled her close to him.

"Why are you telling us, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Because I have something that needs to be done and only the best can do it."

"I should have known." Verde mumbled under his breath. "Never a selfless moment. Who do you want us to take out?"

Xanxus frowned. "Sawada Iemitsu."

" _ **No**_."

There were three different growls—not the four he was expecting but Reborn looked like he was still trying to stitch himself back together after being stuffed until the seams were nearly bursting with information that he just didn't want to deal with—but Xanxus didn't find them intimidating. His Wrath exploded, making his eyes glow in the dark. "Even if he raped his only son?"

Reborn snapped out of his daze, his sanity coming back to him. "Explain."

Xanxus shook his head. "No. I won't betray Tsunayoshi like that." His frown smoothed out. "Instead, I'll offer you proof."

* * *

He broke the curse for them, let Verde do his research. It almost broke Tsunayoshi when Reborn told him that he had to disappear for a while but Xanxus wouldn't let him go unprotected.

Iemitsu came a lot sooner than he expected and was gone with Tsunayoshi before he could even get to the level they were supposed to be on. He called the Arcobaleno and told them what happened, that Iemitsu had finally fucking snapped and they needed to act quickly before it happened again but he didn't have much hope.

They didn't have much luck either. The Arcobaleno couldn't do their jobs and keep their secret. Xanxus had to call off his boys and the Elements.

"Why can't we help?!" Hayato demanded.

"Because I have people that are ten times stronger than you already looking." Xanxus said, his voice low and threatening. "And you're getting in the way."

"Tch. Who? The Varia?"

"Hayato." It was the Rain that spoke. "We should do as he says." Takeshi was looking at Xanxus with a horrified kind of awe.

"Voiii, if you fucking know something, you better spit it out."

"It's the kids, right? The Arcobaleno?" Takeshi asked, ignoring them.

"Can't call them that anymore, Takeshi." Xanxus smile was razor sharp. "The curse has been broken and they are thirsty for blood. Let them bare their fangs."

Bare their fangs they did. Iemitsu truly had lost it. Something inside of him had snapped because the entire place was rigged to explode. Worst of all, there was no detonator. There was only a timer—invisible and unknown to them. They didn't have time to look for the timer and the young Sky at the same time. They needed to get _out_.

The warehouse the madman had taken his son to was the same one that Nana and he had been married in. It had been decked out to the best of the Vongola's ability, becoming the best damn set-up they'd ever seen. Worst of all, it had been replicated, down to the finest detail.

But there was no one there. Reborn grimaced—he could sense Tsuna's presence so he knew the boy was near but he didn't know where.

 _ **Ohgodhelpme PLEASE!**_

Reborn was almost crippled when he felt Tsuna's Flame lurch in a way that meant, if no one came, he'd end it himself and fucking Iemitsu _knew that_ -

"Down here!" Fon called and the six of them were on his heels in an instant.

What they caught the man doing made something feral awaken within them. They wanted _blood_. They wanted _vengence_.

Oh, but Reborn knew that his colleagues wouldn't kill the man—that would be Reborn's task. They would all take their bit of blood and bone, work him down but keep him intact because Tsunayoshi had touched a lot of people, healed them where they didn't know they were wounded and gave them a place to call _home_ and they would _die_ for him if he so asked and they knew he wouldn't.

Iemitsu would be _his_ to kill.

But Reborn would not take this prey. He would break him, yes, but when he was reduced to the pathetic state of a broken man, Reborn would not grant him death. He would not be the one to do it because he knew that the kill was not truly his to take.

And he was not so cruel as to force Tsunayoshi to go through something as horrible as killing a parent.

No, he would leave it to the person that gave them the prey in the first place because they had other matters.

Reborn took pleasure in breaking the man's mind without the use of illusions. He could do it over and over again, if he so wished, because Viper could repair it for him if he wanted but he didn't. His bloodlust had been satiated so the man could die now. When the Arcobaleno made themselves known to Xanxus. "I'm going to leave you in safe hands." He said. Tsuna clung to him when strange men stepped out from the shadows, all resembling feral animals in the way they held themselves. "You know them, Tsunayoshi, for they are your own." Xanxus murmured, "Their appearances are what they truly look like—feel for them. They will heal you."

Fearful but not willing to disobey, Tsuna closed his eyes and felt for the bright yellow raven before he threw his arms around Reborn's neck. "Reborn!" He cried, repeating it as though it was a lifeline. Xanxus ignored the embers of jealousy and turned away.

"I leave for a little bit and you get yourself into trouble." Reborn said gently. There was no reprimand.

"I g-guess I have b-bad luck." Tsuna said, trying to hide his tears. Reborn grabbed his chin.

"What has happened to you does not mean you are weak and it was not your fault. Do not blame yourself for things that were out of your control." Reborn brushed his students bangs to the side so he could see his eyes clearly. "You are strong, Tsunayoshi. You are strong because you _survived_."

The words sounded so simple but Xanxus would not have thought to say them. He didn't have experience in dealing with this kind of damage. The Arcobaleno, however, had been around for centuries—had watched the Vongola form and probably had tea and coffee with Vongola Primo himself. They were the only Arcobaleno to ever survive the drain of the pacifiers for so long.

After seeing why, Xanxus could understand why they were cursed. They were strong and power made enemies when it was not bound by anyone.

"Reborn..." Tsuna whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He pulled away, rubbing them away with his sleeve. "Thank you."

Xanxus ducked out of the room and made his way to the basement where Iemitsu was. "You're pathetic—to have fallen so far as to force your son to take what should have been your wife's role… did you forget that your son was _Vongola Decimo_? Or that he had touched and claimed the hearts of many? You deserved every second of what you got and the only reason you're still alive is because I wanted to watch the life bleed from your eyes myself." He wrapped his hands around the man's throat. He struggled reflexively but the desire to live was clearly gone. Xanxus' anger drained away as the life drained from Iemitsu's body. When he lay limp, Xanxus felt… eerily calm. He lit the corpse on fire and burned away the remains. No one would ever know.

"Did you kill him?"

Xanxus froze, locking eyes with Reborn over Tsuna's head. He frowned and stepped back. How would the former-Arcobaleno get out of this one without lying?

"I can assure you, Dame-Tsuna, no one in this room killed Iemitsu."

Xanxus stepped in and leaned against the counter as though he had never left.

"Then how was it taken care of?" Tsuna demanded.

Verde pulled Tsuna into his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist in a manner that was more supporting than possessive. "Do not ask questions you are not ready to hear the answer to."

Tsuna's wide eyes closed in understanding. "Can he hurt me anymore?" He asked slowly.

"Nope." Colonnello said, rolling the syllables out playfully. "Basil will just have to take over the CEDEF..."

The relief that painted Tsuna's features was well worth the guilt Xanxus felt from deceiving the brunet. Anything to keep him _safe_.

* * *

 _They were sent to wash away those years. Maybe we can wash away those years, for we have crossed many oceans and we labor in-between. In life there are many quotients and I hope I find the means._

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading~!_**

Yeah... I'm not very fond of Iemitsu, am I?


End file.
